Shopping for Dreams
by chibichoco
Summary: Jinx has a dream about someone else... Raven! JinxRaven shoujoai. Gets better in the later chapters if you didn't like the beginning chapters. Chapter 17 epilogue chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Shopping for Dreams**

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Teen Titans

_The full moon was shining down on a figure settled in a tree. It was in the dead of winter and you could see the figure's breath clearly._

"_What is a cute girl like you doing alone in that tree?" Jinx had sauntered up to the tree._

"_I was waiting for someone," came the curt answer from the 'cute girl'._

"_Who might that be?" Jinx swung herself up onto the branch next to the girl._

"_That would be yo…_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!"

"GAAHHHH STUPID ALARM!!!" Jinx slammed her hand down onto her alarm clock. "Man, I wish that I would stop having these stupid dreams. I don't even know who that person is." Jinx was troubled since she had been having dreams about some girl for a few days now. She sighed and got up to get ready for the day.

Jinx was up and ready in about thirty minutes. "Hmmm… I wonder what I should do today? Maybe I will go and to some grocery shopping. Hah! Yeah right."

The Hive had broken up a while ago and Jinx was no longer hunted by the Teen Titans, although she still did some minor crimes by habit and necessity. Other than that she was doing well without too much trouble.

While Jinx detested grocery shopping, she decided that she did need to eat and was off to get some food. "Let me see now… WAHH!" Jinx bumped into someone else while she had been looking at the different kinds of fish and ended up on top of whoever she had bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you are going you stupid… R..Raven? OH SHOOT IT'S YOU!!!" Jinx found herself sitting on top of Raven from the Teen Titans. It was then that she realized that Raven was the girl from her dream! "I..I mean…w...what are you doing here?!" Jinx was so stunned that she forgot to get off of Raven.

"Well I do eat, and I was buying some fish… could you get off of me now?" Raven managed to keep her composure even with Jinx sitting on top of her.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Jinx all but jumped off of Raven. As an after thought she held out her hand to help Raven up. Raven accepted it while looking at Jinx queerly. Jinx decided that she had better get going because her heart had just jumped into her throat and she didn't think that she could even talk now. "Umm… I gotta go… See you later!" Jinx dashed away accidentally dropping her wallet onto Raven's dropped fish package.

"… See you later? Huh?" Raven just stared for a few seconds at where Jinx had disappeared around the corner. When she finally bent down to pick up her fish, she noticed the wallet. Raven was still in a daze and didn't realize that it was Jinx's until she opened it up and read the ID. "OH SHOOT! THIS IS JINX'S!!!". Raven looked down at it again and noticed that there was also an address on it. 'I guess that I will just have to take it back to her…' Raven thought with a sigh. 'Wow she is actually pretty cute in her picture… WAIT! What in the world?! Where did that come from?!' Raven shook her head and decided to return it after her grocery shopping.

Jinx had run all the way back to her apartment only to realize that she had dropped her wallet somewhere. "ARGH! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!!!" Jinx yelled to no one in particular.

"Well that depends on what you would call worse." There was suddenly a man sitting in Jinx's windowsill. He flipped his hair back to reveal golden colored eyes. What was worse for Jinx was that he was smirking and that made Jinx uneasy.

"Hey! How did you get there, Rick?" Jinx was not very happy to see the stupid pervert that she had once worked with. Rick was not bad looking, but he was not good looking.

"Why so cold, hm? I thought that we were friends." Rick swung into her room and started to advance towards her with that smirk still plastered on his ugly face.

"Hah! Friends! As if I would ever be friends with you, you filthy pig! I only worked with you once and that was at least a year ago." Jinx could take this guy out without breaking a sweat from what she had last seen him do. "Maybe you should figure out that I was only there to get my money. I have no use for you so go away!" With that Jinx ran up to Rick and kicked him in the head so hard that he hit the wall straight on with his head. It looked like his neck was broken.

"That wasn't very nice… Maybe I should just repay you for that then huh?!" Rick's head snapped back up from its formerly broken-looking position to stare at Jinx.

"What the HECK?!" Jinx screamed while she made a dash for the door. Rick blocked her way though and kicked her across the room. As soon as she hit the wall, Rick was right there to pick her up by the neck and slam her back against the wall.

"I am not the same as before… Actually thanks to some pills I have been taking, I am stronger than ever. Hah! I bet that you wish that I wanted you back now huh?!" Rick was spitting onto Jinx's face the whole time, and Jinx was none to happy about that.

"Hah! As if…" Jinx choked out before being smashed back to the wall.

"Oh, you WILL regret THAT!!!" Rick screamed into her face.

"DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!" Raven came flying in through the window and punched Rick in the face while using her powers to make it stronger. Rick was thrown back into the other wall and fell through the door.

'Darn now I have to fix that later…' Jinx thought for only a second before realizing who had just helped her. "RAVEN!? What are you doing here?!"

Raven turned back to Jinx and smirked. "Just saving your butt and maybe a came back for something else too…" Jinx was shocked and had some not very clean thoughts that ran through her head at that moment. 'Geez, if I didn't know any better I would think that she was suggesting something… Oh man, stop with the images!'

That is the end of the first chapter. If you want more than it is easy to convince me, just leave a review and I will be happy to continue writing. Yup! So till then… Yeah XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

Just as Jinx was suppressing her vivid imagination, she heard a scream come from the doorway.

"GAAAHHH!!!!! STOP IT!!!!" Rick was crouched in fetal position next to the broken door. "I'll get you for this!" with that, Rick ran out of the door.

Raven was about to follow after and try to catch him when she heard a thud behind her. "JINX!" rushing to her side, she lifted Jinx and flew off to the hospital near by. 'Shoot! I hope that she doesn't go into a coma or anything… her head is bleeding and there is some blood running from her mouth.'

By the time that Raven got Jinx to the hospital, she had gotten a lot of blood on her. 'Gah! She is bleeding too much!' The doctors were just taking their time for some reason, but to Raven, they were moving in slow motion.

Finally the doctors had bandaged and stitched Jinx up and Jinx had stopped bleeding. Luckily nothing was too badly injured. Jinx had gotten some head wounds and there were bruises on her back, but it could have been worse.

Raven was sitting next to her hospital bed when she noticed Jinx stir a little. "Wh… where am I?" 'And why do I feel like my head is going to explode?'

"You are at the hospital. Here have some water." Raven handed Jinx the glass of water that the nurse had given her. Then she leaned her elbows onto Jinx's bed.

After drinking some of the water Jinx asked, "Umm… not that I am not grateful that you helped me out, but how did you find my apartment and why did you come?" 'Nice one! Gahh! I must sound sooo stupid!"

Raven noticed the strange look that went onto Jinx's face. 'Wow… she looks kinda cute like that… wait… Where did that come from?!' "Oh… um I was just bringing you back your wallet. You dropped it when we… umm… crashed at the store." A blush had settled on Raven's pale face. "Err… here it is!" She pulled the wallet out of her jeans pocket.

"Oh… thanks…" As Jinx took back her wallet, their hands brushed against each other and Jinx felt a tingling sensation run through her body. It took a lot of self control for her not to shiver.

"Hey! Umm… didn't you say that you came for something else too back there?" Jinx had a hint of blush creeping onto her face as she began remembering her thoughts from earlier.

"Oh! Umm… I…" 'Shoot! Why the heck did I even say that?! What am I gonna tell her now!?' Raven was not very happy that she had said that now. "Well… you… I… umm… never mind! So how are you feeling?" 'Smooth Raven… smooth…' Raven was now blushing bright red.

"I am feeling… err… better… I guess." 'Why do I have the feeling that she is hiding something from me? Maybe she was suggesting… NO! Stop! Bad Jinx!'

This was followed by an awkward silence for about a minuet when all of a sudden Raven's communicator went off. BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!

Raven fumbled to get it from her belt, but when she did get it free, she answered it with a calm, nothing is wrong look. "Hello?"

Boy Wonder's voice came on, "Raven, we need you to come over to the bank! It is being robbed as we speak and we need backup!" CLICK!

"Sorry but I have to go Jinx. Maybe I'll visit later to see if you are okay." Raven bent down and kissed Jinx on her cheek, much to her surprise and Jinx's too. Then Raven hurriedly made her way to and out of the window next to Jinx's hospital bed blushing all the way.

"Wha…" Jinx was left with the tingling feeling again as she raised her hand up to her cheek to touch the spot that Raven kissed. Just then, a nurse came in to check on Jinx.

"Are you okay hun? You look like you were either just given a huge lollipop or something good. If you grin any bigger then we might need to stitch your face up too." Jinx just looked dazed for a moment.

"You don't know the half of it…" Jinx trailed off as she just stared off blankly. Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to have an actual conversation with the girl, the nurse said that she would be back to check on her later and left the dazed girl. Soon Jinx fell asleep with a smile on her face.

As Raven was flying over to the bank, she was thinking, 'where in the world did that kiss come from?! She must think that I am a freak... but she didn't pull away… so then maybe… What am I saying?!' Raven sighed to herself. This was going to be a long day.

By the time that the Teen Titans had captured the criminal and finished dealing with the cops and others, it was already sundown.

"Hey Raven! What were you doing that whole time… it can't have taken you that long to get the groceries." Beast Boy was once again sticking his nose into someone else's business, and that someone else was Raven.

"I was just getting the groceries and then something else came up. So it is really none of your business. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and do something." Raven was kind of nervous about admitting that she had been with Jinx. Although Jinx was not causing much trouble, it would still look bad if they were hanging out.

"Fine! Well then I won't tell you about my hot date then!" Beast Boy exclaimed trying to get Raven to slip up and tell him something.

"You don't have one. I am going now." Raven left a surprised Beast Boy to his own thoughts as she went out of the door and flew off.

Jinx woke up a little after the sun had set. Jinx sat up quickly in her bed. 'Wha… oh yeah… I am at the hospital. I wonder what I am supposed to do now. I don't really want to go back in case Rick is back there again.'

"Oh good, you are up." The nurse from before had come back in a few moments before Jinx had sat up. "How are you feeling hun?"

"Umm… my head hurts like crap and my back hurts a little too, but other than that I think that I am fine." Jinx looked around for a second to see if Raven had come back yet, but was disappointed because she only saw the nurse.

"That girl that brought you in was Raven of the Teen Titans wasn't it? She was on the news for helping to catch a bank robber. I think that she should be back in a little because that was just maybe five minutes ago on TV that they caught him." The nurse had noticed Jinx's face brighten a little after she had said this.

"How long will I have to be in here for do you think?" Jinx wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she didn't want to stay in the hospital for too long. That would just be too weak for her.

"Well… I think that it shouldn't be too long… maybe a day or two at most. You heal really quickly." The nurse's face showed her surprise at Jinx's fast healing capabilities.

"Uh… yeah. I am a really fast healer…" Just as Jinx finished what she was saying, Raven came in through the door.

"Oh… I saw you on TV that was amazing. I guess that I will leave you two alone for now then." The nurse made her exit turning and winking at Jinx briefly behind Raven's back.

'Wha?! Okay well that nurse is… umm… well let's not think about what she meant by that.' Jinx felt a faint blush creep onto her face.

"Hey… are you feeling better there?" Raven was nervous, but was trying her best not to show it.

"Yeah… umm… thanks for helping me out there. Can I ask you something?" Jinx just remembered about the kiss that Raven had given her and wanted to ask about it.

"Yeah sure, but first… do you know when you are getting out of the hospital and where you are going to stay? I don't think that going back to your apartment will be very safe at the moment." Raven was concerned with Jinx's well being, but the other reason for her question as that maybe Jinx wouldn't ask about the kiss just yet.

"I should be out by tomorrow or the next day, but I don't know where I am going to stay… I was kinda wondering about that just before you came." 'Is she stalling? Does she know what I was going to ask? Gah! Stupid Jinx… just play it cool and ask her later then.'

"Well if you need somewhere to stay that is safe then maybe you could stay with me… err I mean in the Tower for a few days while we try and catch that guy Rick. If you want I mean…!" 'Oh my gosh! Did that just come out of my mouth the way I thought that it did?! How am I even going to get Robin to let me have her stay there?! Man I am soo stupid today!'

Jinx blushed at Raven's suggestion. 'She didn't mean it the way it sounded at first! Stop making me think that brain… wait why am I talking to my brain?! Ahh! Maybe I am going crazy… but maybe that might not be too bad staying with Raven again… she might kiss me… NOOO!!! Stop the images!' By this time, Jinx was as red as a tomato, but Raven didn't even notice because of her own thoughts.

"Yeah… If you'll have me that would be great!" 'Stupid mouth! Why have you betrayed me?!!!' If it weren't for that Raven was sitting right there Jinx might have hit herself for saying that so excitedly.

"Oh… Okay that's great. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay? I might have to sneak you in though because I don't think that Robin will be okay with this so I'll see you tomorrow." Raven gave a faint smile before heading for the window again.

Jinx's hand went out to pull Raven's wrist back and ended up pulling Raven practically on top of her. "Wait… umm… I mean… yeah see you tomorrow." Jinx quickly kissed Raven on the cheek and then pushed Raven off of her and to the window.

"Bye…" Raven could not muster anything else to come out of her mouth as she jumped out of the window and flew back to the Tower, blushing the whole way with her hand on her cheek. It was already night and so she took a shower, changed and went to bed, all the while thinking 'Tomorrow… I can't wait, yet I am scared as heck."

Yay! Sorry for the wait. I have been super busy. Tell me if you like it! Kyaa! Please review… please? I'll write more if you do… Yeah XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the format of my other chapter… I couldn't get the formatting to work. There were supposed to be breaks in between the different scenes. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans 

Jinx was just staring at the wall. That blank white wall. It would have been quite strange to see, almost as if there was a staring contest that was not to be interrupted.

Jinx had woken up an hour ago from her dream.

_Jinx was drowning, the crystal water surrounding her, and Raven was going upwards without her._ _"No! Don't go! Please don't leave me!"... _Jinx had woken with a jump. Only to be forced back down on to the white bed with a sharp pain from her head. 'What the…! Dang! That hurt!' All of the thought from her head left her though, and she sat up and began staring at the wall.

Waiting for _her_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven woke up before her alarm clock. The dark curtains of her room were not really needed since she had woken up before the sun even had a chance to try and pierce the darkness within her room. Getting dressed quickly in some dark blue jeans, a tight black shirt, and a zip up hoodie, she went to the kitchen to drink some tea and get calm.

'Hmm…. Should I take Jinx out for breakfast? If I do then I shouldn't eat here…' Raven was not awake yet, and so in a matter of ten seconds… 'WHAT?! DID I JUST THINK WHAT I THOUGHT THAT I THOUGHT!!!!?' Raven smacked herself on the head.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing?" Starfire had just entered the room looking a little sleepy still. Unlike Raven, she was looking through the refrigerator for something to eat with her… 'is she holding a bottle of mustard?!'

"Umm… Nothing. Hey Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"Can you do me a favor and… not tell everyone that I left. I need to go someplace in a little and I don't want them to be worried." Raven continued in her head, 'or try and follow me and find out that I am going to be housing a former criminal… and that I might be in love with that criminal…WAIT! STOP!'

"Of course! I hope that you will be having the fun with whatever you will be doing! Would you like some of my drink?" Starfire was enthusiastically waving the mustard around while offering it to Raven.

"No thanks… I am going to go out to eat and I have my tea. See you later." Raven waved to Starfire, who waved back nearly dropping the mustard, as Raven exited the kitchen area and went to her room.

As soon as Raven entered her room, she went to meditate with the mirror. The mirror was the one with her emotions inside. She normally didn't like to do this because of how sharp a contrast there was between her and some of her emotions… like rage for example.

"Raven! Hiiiiiii! Guess what?! No, wait! Let me just tell you! There is another emotion here! She is confusing… but she is lots of fun too! Hehehehe!" Happy was literally bouncing up and down, excited that Raven had come and that there was a new emotion there. Raven's previous thoughts were confirmed… She had been wondering why she had been having such strange thoughts lately. Now she knew that it was her new emotion.

"Hey… umm… you want to take me and introduce me to my new emotion… or maybe knowledge can take me if you are… umm… busy…" Raven didn't really want Happy to take her, plus, Happy was talking avidly to Sadness. 'I guess that opposites really do attract sometimes…'

"Okay! Let me go and find Knowledge! Sadness, I'll be right back so don't move a pretty little muscle!" Happy went skipping away through a randomly appearing flower field while Raven shook her head in amusement.

Raven turned to the blushing Sadness. "So how have you two been doing? Have you and Happy been getting along and stuff. Rage hasn't been bothering you has she?"

"No. Rage only gives catcalls once in a while now. I think that I might actually be as close to Happy as I have ever been. She is so nice to me. In more ways than one…" Sadness trailed off with a blush as red as a tomato shading her face.

"That is really nice. I hope that you two work out together." Raven had already gotten over the shock of finding out that her emotions were… dating and stuff. Now Raven was supportive of her emotions… except for when Rage or Lust were teasing them.

"How is your relationship working?" Sadness asked after her blush had faded a little, or at least enough to not stumble with her words.

"What relationship?" Raven had no clue of what Sadness was talking about.

"The one with… AH!" Happy jumped up and glomped Sadness. Knowledge was walking kinda strangely and slowly behind Happy, and following was a flushed looking Bravery. They were both looking a little tired… to say the least.

"Hello Raven. You wished to meet with the new emotion?" Knowledge sounded a little tired, but other than that, she seemed to be acting normal.

"Yeah… are you okay? You look a little pale…" Raven trailed off as she looked over at Bravery, who was grinning wildly and looked very proud, and Knowledge got a little of her blush creeping back into her face. "…Never mind. Don't answer that."

"If you will follow me, I will introduce you to your new emotion." Knowledge was very grateful that Raven didn't question her further or tease her.

They were walking on the rocky path until they came to a grassy field where there was a person standing in the middle of it. This emotion wore a soft pink cape that flowed in the soft breeze and her face was covered by her hood. She turned as she heard their footsteps coming closer.

"Raven, I was wondering when you would come and visit me. I didn't have to wait too long though. That is very nice of you…" A soft yet seducing voice floated on the breeze until it reached Raven.

Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry, but I will not be writing any… umm… as you put it sex scenes. This is a T rated fic. I tried to suggest some stuff in this chapter… I hope that turned out okay. Well, please review and tell me how I did and if you liked this chapter. I will keep writing if you review and tell me that you want me to. Yeah XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Well… has been a while huh? I wasn't sure whether or not to continue this so I guess that I'll just see what happens. Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

Raven saw her new emotion turn and face her, the pink hood falling back, and her breath hitched. Her new emotion looked just like Jinx, except for with her hair down and with a pink cape.

"Wa..wait… but you… what is your name?" Raven couldn't get out a complete thought, let alone a sentence from her shock, but decided to at least ask for her emotion's name. There was a cute blush that began to rise on her cheeks, though nowhere near the color of the pink cape.

"Well, I don't really have a name yet since you don't seem to know your own feelings at the moment. Hehe… So how is your relationship going? Hmm? Is it good?" The new emotion winked at Raven, and then said seriously, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go instead of wasting your time here. I know that you want to go and see her as soon as you can."

"I guess so… wait?! How did you know that?!"

"Umm… I am one of your emotions you know?... Hehehe… I bet that she likes it when you blush. Hurry up and go! Go and get her!!!!" The new emotion began to push Raven to go.

"Ah! Fine already! Just quit pushing me! I'll see you later guys… well actually you'll be there with me, but still." Raven's face was still a little red as she let herself be pushed along to the exit.

As they reached the exit, the new emotion gave her a quick peck on the cheek and quipped, "Now go out there and make me proud!" Then she ran back to where the others were.

Raven just stood there shocked and then she slowly got ready to go back and get ready to go and pick up Jinx. 'What is with everyone kissing on the cheek?!'

Jinx sat quietly. Still staring at the blank white wall. It had only been a few minutes after looking at her clock an hour after her dream. _This is really boring. I wonder if Raven will be coming soon. I hope that she does… what will happen if she doesn't though. I mean we were enemies before, and well… I dunno. I guess that I am just nervous._

Just then, Raven walked into the all too white and sterile room. She was wearing her black jeans, a black tank top, and a dark gray hoodie zipped less than halfway up. Jinx realized that she had been staring and immediately stopped her eyes from roaming. Looking up into Raven's eyes, she saw that they were without emotion like normal.

"Hey, how are you doing there Jinx? Are you feeling better?" Raven was trying to look like she was just being calm, but she was actually really nervous. The thoughts of the kisses still in her head.

"Yeah. I think that I will be able to get out of here today if your offer is still up… for me to stay with you I mean." 'Stupid! Gah! That sounded soo horrible. I wouldn't be surprised if I scared her away… although that last kiss might have already done that. But she is here, so I guess that it was okay. I mean she got to kiss me so I should get to kiss her too! Yeah…'

"… so how about it?" Jinx had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that Raven had been talking to her.

"Huh? Err what did you say?"

"I said how about I let you get dressed and then we can go out for breakfast somewhere. My treat."

"Oh… okay. Umm… where are my clothes?" Jinx blushed at saying that because it made her think of other things again.

"I brought some of your clothes from your house here in this bag. I figured that you might want something to wear that wasn't bloody from the last time." Raven saw the blush on Jinx's cheeks and thought about it and then started to blush too. 'Wow… err I didn't think that it would sound like that… sigh I guess that at least I wasn't the only one to think about it though.'

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lust sneered, "Well, actually I though of it first." "And I really love you for that…_chu!_" Rage commented and gave Lust a kiss on the lips. 'Ahh! Stop that! Don't be doing that stuff in my conscious mind! Go back to the mirror or something! I am not even using you guys at the moment so off with the sound!' Raven mentally yelled at Lust and Rage.

"So, I guess I'll just wait outside the door. You can just come out when you are done dressing if that is okay with you." Raven headed for the door, looking back to see Jinx nod her head and grab the bag that she had put on the bed while her emotions shared a moment.

'That went better than I thought that it would. I wonder which clothes she brought for me?" Jinx got dressed in a shortish black skirt and a pink and black top with a black jacket over it since it was still a little chilly outside.

The door opened and closed and Jinx came out of the plain white room into a similarly plain hallway. Raven turned to face her.

"So is there anything in particular that you want to go out and eat?" Raven asked Jinx while starting to walk down the hall.

"Umm… whatever is fine with me. I am not that picky, and I think that anything would be better than that hospital food. At least for now." Jinx slightly had to jog to catch up to Raven. As she looked around, she noticed that there were doctors bustling about and wondered why she had never seen the doctor that had helped her.

"Okay, well then I have already finished your paperwork and so we can just go out now. I know of this place that has some really good pancakes and stuff. Even better than Cyborg's I think." They had now exited the hospital and continued walking out to the street. Raven caught a cab for them at the corner and they got in. The smell was stale, but it wasn't too bad for it being a taxi.

"So how far away is the place?" Jinx voiced her question right before yawning. She hadn't realized that she was so tired because she had been waiting for Raven.

"Not too far. Are you still tired? You can lean on my shoulder if you are." As the words left Raven's mouth, she blushed a little. 'Well wasn't that subtle… not. I hope that I didn't sound too forward. I hope that she does lean on me though…'

"Really? Cool thanks." Jinx yawned again and rested her head on Raven's shoulder. 'This is really comfortable. I hope that we don't get there too soon…' Jinx fell asleep in a matter of a minute or so.

They both had smiles on their faces, and soon Jinx even snuggled up subconsciously into Raven, and Raven wasn't complaining. The rest of their ride went on peacefully like this.

Well, another chapter. I hope that you guys liked this one. Please leave a review for me. :) It will make me happy and want to update sooner than last time. Yeah XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wanted to thank Ravens Wolf 23 for the review. That may be one of the only reasons that I am actually updating this story faster than last time. :) Anyway I hope that you people will like this next chapter. Review Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

Jinx was fast asleep and was dreaming again…

"_Raven? Do you like me?" The moon was shining over the two sitting in the tree. The same dream as last time, but this time Jinx knew who the 'cute girl' was._

"_Do I like you…" Raven gazed up at the stars then looked back at Jinx to answer. "What a question to ask… well I would have to say…"_

"…nx…inx…Jinx wake up, we are here." Raven was gently rubbing Jinx's back in order to get her to wake up.

"Huh… wha?" Jinx raised her head up and ended up centimeters from Raven's face. She then licked her chapped lips they had gotten that way during her sleep. Realizing that she had just woken up and was actually with the real Raven and not the dream Raven, she thought 'Man! I never get to actually know what happens do I?!'

Raven started to blush when she noticed that Jinx was very close to her face. "Ooohh… Hey Ravey… this is your chance. You should steal her lips the way that Rage steals mine!" Lust was extremely excited and poor Raven was getting ALL of the images that Lust was sending to her. "I don't think that Raven could do that… You know that I can do it waaayy better than her." Rage's arms circled Lust's waist as she said this in an all too suggestive way. "Mmm… well, why don't you prove it…" Lust captured Rage's lips by tilting her head up and pulling Rage's head down towards her. 'GET OUT OF MY CONSCIOUS THOUGHTS! Seriously… please go to the unconscious or the mirror…' "Aww… fine… 'cmon… Rage… lets… continue… this… where… Ravey… won't… bother… us." Lust gasped out between kisses.

"Hey, Raven, where are we?" Jinx was now awake and looking around.

"Well, you were sleeping so I carried you out of the cab. We are in a park near the food place right now. It is just a block from here." Raven still had a tint of red on her face from Lust and Rage in her head… well, mostly because of the images Lust sent her.

"Oh. Okay, then should we get going soon?" Jinx tilted her head to the side.

'Wow… she looks really cute when she does that…' Raven was thinking until suddenly, Jinx's stomach growled really loudly. "Haha. I think that would be a yes."

Jinx blushed, "Yeah, umm… okay then. Lead the way."

"Okay, but first you will have to get off of my lap…" Raven started to blush more at the fact that Jinx had not yet realized that her head was on Raven's lap.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Jinx jumped up and almost hit her head with Raven's. 'I can't believe that I didn't notice that I had my head in her lap… no wonder it was so comfortable. Aww… she looks so cute when she is blushing…'

"So then shall we go?" Raven got up from the bench.

"Yeah, you lead the way." Jinx smiled at Raven and followed behind her.

The door of the small homey restaurant rang a little bell when they opened it. The sign said to seat yourself wherever you wanted to, and so Raven and Jinx decided to go to the little booth in the corner of the restaurant where they wouldn't be seen as easily.

Picking up the menus on the table, Jinx looked at Raven, "So what would you suggest for me to get?"

"Well, the pancakes are really good like I said, but it would kind of depend what you like to eat. So what do you like to eat?" Raven directed a smile at Jinx while Jinx got a thoughtful look on her face. 'Aww… she looks cute even like that… I wish that I could just kiss her…'

"Well, I like fish, eggs, pancakes; I guess that I am not too picky. Yeah… hellooo? Raven?"

"Wah? Oh sorry! I was paying attention. I just was thinking about what you said…" Raven was all flustered because Jinx had caught her drifting.

"Yeah. It's okay…" Jinx replied absent-mindedly because she was thinking 'wow… she looks cute even when she is flustered.

"Hi there. What can I get for you to drink? My name is Kara and I will be your server today." The blonde waitress smiled pleasantly at them. She looked to be a year or two older than Jinx.

"I'll have some tea please." said Raven almost automatically.

"I want chocolate milk thanks." Jinx looked at the waitress thinking 'Hmm… she's cute, but not as cute as Raven… I wonder when these thoughts became okay to me. Oh well I was never one to care all that much.'

"Alright, I will be back to take your orders in a bit." Kara turned too leave and get the drinks, but not before sending a wink over to Jinx. As soon a she did this though, Raven glared daggers at the waitress. Jinx noticed but decided to not wink back and stored the information of Raven's glare for later.

"Chocolate milk huh?" Raven turned back to Jinx with a half smile and half smirk.

"What?! I like my milk, plus it is good for your bones…" Jinx tried to desperately to make explain herself so that she didn't sound like a little kid that liked milk. "So then I think that I am going to have the pancakes then. What are you going to have?" Jinx tried to change the subject subtly, but didn't exactly succeed in the subtle part of it.

"I am going to get the pancakes too. So do you like milk because you are like a cat?" Raven could tell that Jinx didn't really like explaining her like for milk, but she decided that she liked to tease the pink haired girl.

"Of course you like to tease her. That is the fun part of a relationship… well one of the fun parts… hehehe…" Lust was back with Rage again. 'Hey! What are you two doing back her so fast?! I thought that you weren't going to bother me for a while!' Raven mentally yelled at them. "Well, Lust wanted to make sure to keep an eye on you, and I always have fun with Lust so… I tagged along." Rage was happily grinning/smirking while holding onto Lust around the waist from behind.

'Well, I am fine so you two go and do something else and leave me for a while. Please? Just for a little while at least.' "Aww… Ravey is practically begging us. I guess that we could go and do _something _else." Lust turned in Rage's arms and kissed her on the lips, it was a quick peck. Then she took her arm and led her off somewhere else in Raven's subconscious.

"… Yeah I guess you could say that I am like a cat. Did you notice the eyes?" Jinx replied Raven, saying the last part kind of sarcastically.

"Well aren't you being a little touchy. Hehehe…" Raven giggled at the fact that Jinx seemed to be irritated, but could not keep from smiling.

"Here are your drinks. So are you two ready to order?" Kara had returned with their drinks.

"Yes, we will both be having the pancakes thank you." Raven said not completely rudely, but her happy aurora from before had completely left her when ordering. She didn't want her food spit on, but she didn't like that Kara had winked at her Jinx. 'My Jinx…?'

"Okay. Well then I will be back in a little while with your food." Kara smiled at Jinx just a little friendlier than she did to Raven and turned to go get the order in.

"Jealous are we?" Jinx smirked to Raven.

"Jealous?! I don't know what you are talking about." Raven indignantly replied to Jinx. A hint of blush crept onto Raven's cheeks. Unlike Raven, Jinx let the subject drop.

"So then, you said that I could stay with you for a while right? How are you going to hide me from your teammates? I am guessing that you didn't actually tell them that I would be staying over there."

"Yeah, well I couldn't exactly tell them. I was thinking that you could stay in my room at night or any other time of the day that you wanted to. I would have to teleport you though. During the day or whenever you want, I can teleport us out and then we could go from there. I guess that I didn't really think much about it. It should just be a place for you to stay for a little, or at least until I can find a time that it would be okay to tell the others."

Jinx had been listening intently, but her mind was also wandering and thinking about what would happen next. This couldn't last forever and she knew it.

"Alright. That sounds good for now…" Jinx trailed off because Kara had just come back with their food. They chatted about basically nothing for the rest of the meal. Raven paid for it afterward, and the waitress Kara told them to come again, which Raven didn't really like the way that she was looking mainly at Jinx. Kara oddly looked familiar. She just couldn't place why.

They headed for the harbor in order to teleport into Raven's room. Little did they know that this peace that they had found themselves in would not last for very much longer.

Well, that was the fifth chapter. I hope that you people liked it. Please review if you are reading this. Even if the review is only one word. The only things that I don't want are flames. I'll update if I get reviews. Yeah XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wanted to thank Ravens Wolf and the other reviewers. I think that you people are really great for reviewing. Hehehe… I will be updating this as long as you will continue to review. :) I hope that you will like this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

"So… the sky is blue…"

"Hehehe… yes, the sky is blue. That is kind of random you know." Raven replied, giggling at Jinx.

They had been walking for a little while, and now the warm beach and glistening ocean was in front of them. It felt like they had been hanging out forever, but it had only been for a little while. Past the shining water was the Tower, looming over the harbor. It was now about noon.

As they reached the sand, Jinx flopped down onto it. She looked up at Raven for about a second, before she pulled Raven down to sit next to her… well almost on top of her.

"Oohhh! Ravey! Look how cloooose you two are! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Lust happily jumped around in Raven's head, knocking down Rage. 'Well I guess that it couldn't hurt… when did I start listening to them?!'

Raven slowly started to move her face closer and closer to Jinx. Slowly her eyes were starting to close. She was going for the soft-looking lips. Only a centimeter was left when…

"Hah! I have got you two. Come and fight me!" Suddenly, a man with golden eyes appeared out of nowhere. Actually he had been waiting to ambush them, but they wouldn't have noticed anyway since they were too captured with each other. The kiss was delivered and Jinx's eyes widened a little, but then she began to slowly kiss back.

"Helloo! I am trying to fight you here! Ha!" The man suddenly grabbed Raven by her hair and threw her back off of Jinx. "Now that I have your attention, I am Rick's brother! My name is Ty. You hurt my bro and now I am going to hurt you!" He then did a hair flip with his dirty blonde hair.

"Why you?! You just ruined a moment! I will make you pay for that!" Jinx, completely forgetting that she was still not feeling her best, lunged at Ty.

"Ha! You think that you can beat me? I have taken the pills too. You can't touch this!" Ty dodged the punch that was aimed at his cocky face, and Jinx was furious. He then came around to kick Jinx in the head. Shoe hit head and there was a terrible shriek of pain that could be heard.

"Jinx! No! Don't you touch her!" Raven started to glow in a mix of white and pink with the edges red and a darker red. The colors of all the emotions combined, the new emotion, and even some extra on the part of Lust and Rage. All of them wanted this to work out for Raven.

Raven threw the power at Ty and it engulfed him totally. Shrieks of horror and pain filled the air around the black encasing that covered the furry of Raven's emotions. Raven rushed over to Jinx's limp body. Her hair as moving back and forth slowly with the tide. 'Thank goodness that her whole head didn't end up in the water.'

Jinx was breathing shallowly. Her eyes were closed at first, but then she began to open them halfway slowly. Hand moving up to cup Raven's face, she smiled a little. "Hey… looks like you save me again. Please don't take me back to that hospital… I don't wanna go back…"

"Don't worry, I won't if you don't want me to. I am sure that I can heal you in the Tower. Don't fall asleep now. You have to stay awake for me okay?" A small smile graced Raven's lips. 'She is so cute when she whines…'

"Give me a kiss and I'll stay awake as long as you like." Jinx had a slightly sly grin on her face, but Raven just thought that it made her look even better.

"If that is the case then I guess that I will just _have _to." Raven grinned widely before leaning in to kiss Jinx on the lips again. It was like heaven for them, but it could only last so long until they had to breathe.

"I wish that we didn't have to breathe, then I could kiss you forever." Jinx had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mmm… I wish that too sometimes, but I have to get you into the Tower so that I can heal you, and I have to get they guy Ty arrested. I'll call the rest of the Titans to get help with the arrest once I have tied him up and got you into my room." Raven pulled Jinx into her arms and teleported them into her room.

"Here, you should rest on the bed. Don't make any noise though. I'll be back as soon as I can." Raven then teleported back outside next to the limp body of Ty. His face was white as a sheet and he had fainted after being dropped by Raven's powers.

Raven took out her communicator, "Titans, this is Raven. I am on the shore of the harbor. There is a man here that attacked me. Requesting assistance in taking him into jail."

"Raven? Okay we are coming." Robin's voice could be heard crisp and curt over the communicator.

It took only a few minutes for the rest of the team to get there. By the time that they did, Raven had already tied up Ty and was sitting there waiting for them.

"So then… this is the guy?" Robin looked Ty over, not seeing much threat in him.

"Yeah. He said something about taking pills to make him stronger. While I was out before, I had a run in with his brother apparently and his brother seemed to have taken the pills too. The weird thing is that his brother should have been dead from a broken neck, but he just got up and kept fighting us." Raven stated in her monotone voice.

"Us? Who were you with?" Robin looked at Raven questioningly.

Raven looked slightly panicked, but then replied hurriedly, "I was with a friend…"

"Woah! Dude! Look at this!" Beast Boy held up a bottle of white pills.

"Where did you find that?" Robin turned away from Raven to look at Beast Boy.

"It was in his pocket. It smells really weird. I never sniffed anything like this before…" Beast Boy's eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Give it to Cyborg, maybe he can tell us what it is. I'll take this guy to the police station. Star, can you come with me?" Robin hoisted Ty over his shoulder, but Ty's feet were dragging on the ground.

"Of course! Here, let me assist you with the carrying of him." Starfire had a huge grin on her face as she followed Robin to the police station.

"I have some stuff to do, so I'll get going now." Raven turned to go back to the Tower. 'Just hold on Jinx, I will be there as fast as I can… I… I think that I love you…' "Yeah! Go Raven! I am sooo happy for you, and I am not even Happy! Go and get to her! I'll be cheering you on." The pink emotion, now who Raven knew was Love, cheered inside her head. "Hey, we are all rooting for you." Lust said while Rage nodded her head in agreement. This must have been the most serious about something they had been in a long time. "Go and make us proud, and don't forget to kiss her an extra time for us, since we won't get to join in on your fun." Rage grinned at her lover for making that comment. "Yeah same for me..." Rage encircled Lust in a hug around the waist. 'Hey! … fine… just don't interrupt okay?' "Yeah! Go for it!" All of her emotions, including Timid, cheered before clearing out so that Raven could think properly.

"Alright, we'll see you later Raven." Cyborg smiled at Raven while she left.

Let's see, that was the sixth chapter. Wow… I didn't think that I would ever get this far… hehehe… it looks like I will be continuing this. I don't know exactly how long it will be. It depends on how the fic turns out. Tell me if you want a happy or sad ending… I won't necessarily promise either, but it would be nice to know. Please review and I will update sooner than if you don't… or if no one reviews, then I might just end it here. So review. Yeah XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I wanted to thank Ravens Wolf again, and the other reviewers. I think that you people are really great for reviewing it makes me happy. Hehehe… I will be updating this as long as you will continue to review. :) I hope you will like this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

Raven teleported herself into her dark room as soon as she had left the sight of the other Titans. Her eyes adjusted to her room quickly since she had done this many times before. There, sitting with her knees up to her head, was Jinx. Her eyes turned wide as she noticed Raven had come back. The pink haired girl was about to jump out and try to hug Raven, but Raven beat her to it. Raven had moved so that she was holding Jinx in her arms, her head in the crook of Jinx's neck.

"Hey, don't try to move yet. I still have to fix you up." Raven whispered this inside Jinx's ear as she moved her hands up to Jinx's head. At first, Jinx shivered a little from the warm breath ghosting over her ear, but then she leaned into the hands and could feel Raven using her powers to heal her head injuries.

"Mmhm…" Jinx couldn't form any words to say, and decided to just rest her own head in the crook of Raven's neck after she had been healed. Together, they sat in silent, yet soothing company on Raven's bed.

Soon though, Raven lifted her head up and off of Jinx. She then moved her hand to gently trace Jinx's jaw line, until she had finally reached her chin and lifted her face so that she could see into her eyes.

"Hey… are you feeling better?" Raven peered deep into Jinx's eyes and could see that her mind was clouded with emotions. 'I don't know what those emotions are, but I hope that they are good.'

"Yeah, thanks to you I am… speaking of which, this is the second time that you have saved me… thanks." Jinx leaned up to gently kiss Raven on the lips. 'Damn… her lips are so soft…'

"Mmm… you know… I think that I like you… I mean like, like you…" murmured Raven between and while kissing Jinx's lips.

"I… think… I like… you too…" Jinx's left hand moved up and into Raven's hair, while pulling Raven into her lap with her other hand. They continued to kiss like this, moaning a little here and there, until they heard a knock on Raven's door.

"Hey, Raven? Are you in there? I need to talk to you about the sample that I got from the white pills Beast Boy found in that guy's pocket." Cyborg's voice came through the door sounding worried.

Raven pulled away reluctantly, breathing heavily, from Jinx. "Yeah… I am here… hold on a minute okay? I'll meet you in the living room if that is alright. I need to finish some meditating stuff." Raven was trying to make her breathing even out while responding to Cyborg, but she only got the last part out without sounding like she had just run a mile.

"Okay, that is fine with me… are you okay? You sound out of breath…" Cyborg was secretly grinning outside of the door, but Raven didn't know this.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just doing something that I normally don't… I'll meet you there in a sec." Raven could hear him walking away and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Well, that was at least sorta true… I don't usually make out with Jinx on my bed…' "Well, I bet that this will be happening more often… by the way, that was a very nice save… hehehe… okay, good luck! I have to get back to Rage before she starts to get impatient with me… hehehe…" Lust disappeared from Raven's head just as fast as she had come.

Raven felt a hand caressing her cheek. "Hey… Raven?" Jinx leaned up and gently kissed Raven's soft lips. 'I wish that we could have just stayed this way for a little longer, but I don't want to get her in trouble…' "I think that we are going to need to talk later, but for now, I think that you had better go and meet Cyborg out there… we don't want him to think that you are in trouble and come barging in here… although it would be funny to see his expression…" Jinx was grinning widely as an image of Cyborg gaping soundlessly at them kissing.

"Haha… yeah, that would be funny. Alright, I'll go. Do you need me to get you anything like food while I am out there?" Raven began to smile and even chuckle a little thinking about how Cyborg's face would look like.

"Nah… we already ate this morning, so I don't think that I'll be hungry for a while." Jinx smiled up at Raven, who was still in her lap. "You know… your so beautiful… come back fast okay?" There was a faint blush on Jinx's cheeks, but luckily Raven couldn't see it too much because the room was still dark.

"No, you are… I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, Raven gave Jinx a peck on the lips and got up to go to the door. There was a flash of light from outside as the door opened and then closed.

The darkness consumed Jinx, but it wasn't unpleasant. 'Wow… I wonder how in the world this happened? I'm not complaining though… this turned out to be very nice, but how long will it last? I don't think that I can just hide inside her room with her forever… what will we do now. I know that I really like her, but is this love? Mmm… her bed is so soft. I think that I'll catch up on some sleep while she is out there. I really need it…" Jinx fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Raven was making her way out to the living room to talk to Cyborg…

Yay! Chapter Seven done! Hope that you guys liked this one. This took me a little longer because I have been really busy. Please review? I'll continue to update if you review. Thanks so much. :) Yeah XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thanks to Ravens Wolf again, and the other reviewers. Your reviewing it makes me happy. Hehehe… I will be updating this as long as you will continue to review. :) I hope you will like this next chapter. Sorry for it being up a little late.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

Raven walked into the living room to find Cyborg sitting in front of the TV looking very relaxed. He was flipping through the channels when he heard the door slide open, and he turned around to face Raven.

"Hey there, Raven, I needed to talk to you about some stuff." He was grinning slightly, and it worried Raven.

"Okay then, go ahead." Raven went and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Alright, I examined the pills that BB found on that guy and it turns out to be this kinda super steroid. I have only seen this kind of stuff in the really high-Tec labs. They are supposed to enhance physical power by tons at a time, but they have a few side effects to say the least." Cyborg looked really troubled at this point. "The person that uses it becomes very aggressive and almost beastly. They lose their humanity in short."

"…. Then… what does that mean… what do we do now?" Raven's confusion was evident on her face.

"Well, we will have to find out who is making these and stop them from selling them. They can be really dangerous, as I am sure that you have already experienced. We need to hold a meeting with the rest of the Titans to figure out everything though." He had a thoughtful look but it quickly turned to a grin.

"So… Raven… care to tell me anything? Maybe something that is exciting or something like that?" His grin was now a full blown smile.

"Wha… what are you talking about? … I don't have anything that I am hiding." Raven was so panicked that she was stuttering and not even listening to what she was saying. 'When did I become so bad at hiding my emotions!?' "That was when you got kissed by Jinx… ehehehe!" Lust and Rage were back! 'Wha! Hey! I thought that you two were busy somewhere else!!!' "Nope!! Hahaha!!! We are back!" "Now, now, only for a bit. Come here…" Rage pulled Lust back by the waist into a hug from behind. Lust made a pouting face, "Aww… okay, fine. I guess that Raven does need to be able to think while talking to Cy. See ya later Ravey!" And they were gone once more.

"I never said that you were hiding anything, but you know that you can tell me. I won't let your little secret out…" He grinned even wider and then continued, "So, how is it going with Jinx?" Raven's jaw dropped to the floor and just stared blankly at Cyborg.

"Wh…a… bu… how…?" Raven couldn't even form a sentence from shock.

"Haha! Man Raven, don't think that I would have noticed? Ah well, pick up your jaw and lets talk about this. You know as well as I do that Robin probably won't like this."

"I… yeah, I know, but I don't know what else to do. She was attacked by that guy's brother, and that is why Ty was even attacking us in the first place." She looked desperately at Cyborg, pleading with her eyes.

"Now, now, don't worry, I won't tell Robin if you don't want me to, but I think that you should tell him sometime. I'll cover for you as much as I can until then though." Cyborg grinned at how fast Raven's face lifted.

"How did you know about Jinx?" Her expression turned to curiosity as she thought of what she could have let slip.

"Well, I have noticed that you have been sneaking out and telling Star to keep quiet… hahaha you are lucky that she told me and not Robin first!"

"She…. sigh I should have guessed… oh well…" Raven looked somewhat downcast again.

"It's been a long day, so you should go and sleep soon, I know that it is only about seven, but you two need the rest and don't worry, I made sure that Star wouldn't be telling anyone anymore."

Raven and Cyborg got up and Raven hugged him. "Thanks so much Cy." And with that, Raven made her way quickly back into her room. Cyborg was still standing there for a little while, quite shocked that Raven had just hugged him. 'Wow… I think that Jinx has really changed her.'

Raven's room was flooded with light briefly as she slipped in. Jinx was curled up on her bed, looking like a cute, cuddly little kitten. 'Aww… she is so sweet looking. Cy was right, it has been a tiring day.' Raven quietly moved onto her bed next to Jinx and snuggled up into her. Jinx mewed and turned in to rest her head on Raven's chest. "Rest well, we have a long day tomorrow… I… love you…" Raven whispered the last part the quietest and trailed off as she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Little did she know, but Jinx had heard that last part and it would be the cause of not only confusion, but some chaos too. It just was too soon… or was it.

Okay, this was sorta short, and I am sorry, but I have become extremely busy. The next update might take a while… or it might not, but that just depends. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep the reviews going. If you are one of the people without an account, please review too! I really like feedback… but please try not to be too harsh with me. Yeah XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thanks to Ravens Wolf again, and the other reviewer. Your reviewing it makes me happy. Hehehe… I will be updating this as long as you will continue to review. :) I hope you will like this next chapter. Sorry for it being up late, but I have been having issues with life and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

"_So warm…The moon light is so beautiful. This place seems familiar. Where am I?..." Jinx tilted her head up. There, above her, was her love… "Love?" … I don't know. Maybe… Everything is falling… like pieces of shattered glass. "Jinx…_Jinx… wake up…"

Raven's voice softly penetrated into Jinx's sleep. Golden cat eyes looked up into violet ones. "Huhmmgg…. Wha..?" Jinx never liked mornings in the first place, but when Raven leaned down to kiss her, she decided that she liked this morning.

"Mmm…" Raven pulled back from the kiss with a slight smile playing across her face. 'Hehehe… she is cute when she wakes up.' "So, how do you feel? Any better?"

"Yeah… thanks for helping me out so much…" Jinx blushed. 'Dang! What is happening to me? I feel like mush… I… HEY! I am in her lap! … mmhhhmmm… comfy… hehehe'

"Don't worry about it… sorry I had to wake you up, but it wouldn't be good for you to sleep all day today." Raven smiled sweetly at her. "By the way, Cyborg knows about us… I don't know how he found out, but he knows."

Jinx's jaw dropped. "He… he knows… about us?! … but I don't even know about us! How could he know!?" The panicky Jinx fell completely off of Raven's lap onto the cold carpet floor.

"Jinx! Are you alright?! What do you mean you don't know? …" Raven got quiet after helping Jinx to sit back on her bed. 'What happened? Did I do something? … maybe I am mistaken…' Suddenly, this didn't seem to be such a happy morning anymore.

"I… I told you before we need to talk." Jinx was looking down at the sheets. She couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes. 'Why did I do that!? … I mean… I really do like her, it's just…'

Raven's hand touched her cheek and gently lifted Jinx's head up so that their eyes would meet. "What do we need to talk about?" Raven was scared, but she forced a small smile.

"I… I really do like you. It's just that… I don't know. I mean…" Jinx sighed. "I mean… I don't know if 'love' is really the right word yet… do you know what I mean? … Maybe I am just being weird, but it doesn't feel right." There was a slight pause, and then Jinx continued, "And Cyborg knows… what if he gives us away, and we have to be separated… I don't want for you to go."

Just as Jinx was about to continue and ramble, Raven pulled her face up even more, and began to kiss her, feathery kisses on her lips. Then she pulled back.

"I won't leave you." The determination in her voice made Jinx shiver. "Cyborg wouldn't tell anyone, and if he did, then they would have to just deal with it." She paused, and then started, "I agree with you though 'love' might not be the right word yet… I am sorry. I guess that you heard me last night…" Raven trailed off blushing.

Jinx wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and leaned up to kiss her. "It's okay… at least we got the talking out of the way now." The kiss started softly, but ended up with Jinx pushing her back and pinning her to the bed. She stopped before anything could get out of hand though, and lay down on top of Raven, with her head on her chest.

Playing with Raven's hair, Jinx looked up to find an amused look on her face. "What?"

Raven just looked back at her, smiled, and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "You're just too cute like that." She continued grinning and wrapped her arms around Jinx's back.

"Dang… I wish we could go back to sleep right now… why did you wake me up again?" Jinx just remembered that she had been woken up by Raven, and was wondering whether she had woken her up just to tell her Cyborg knew.

"Oh yeah… I wanted to tell you about the situation and about the thing that might be happening soon." Raven began to run her hands through Jinx's hair subconsciously. "He says that they were taking pills in order to make them stronger. Apparently there is a provider that we need to stop, and we are also looking for Rick. There is supposed to be a meeting later." Raven sighed. "I think that they are going to want to know who I was with, since I said that I had been with a friend, soo… I think that you are going to need to be present…"

"What?! Then they might find out! … not that I mind if they find out that we like each other, but what about you? Would you be okay? … they might not let you be on the team if they find out you are with a former criminal, who is also a girl." Jinx looked up at Raven, questioningly and worried.

"I… I am okay with it. I think that they will be too. All we have to say is that I met you at the grocery store, and we can tell them the rest of the stuff too; we just don't tell them about _us._" Raven motioned between the two of them.

"Alright. If that is what you want, then I am fine with it too." Jinx smiled, "Now can we go back to sleep? It's too early to be awake… unless you have something fun in mind…" Jinx trailed off with a smirk.

"Hmm… as much as fun things could be interesting, I think that we should just sleep since you are tired…" Jinx gave her a 'did you really just say no to fun?!' look. "… hahaha… don't give me that look, it was your fault for being tired, and besides, they might hear us if we get too loud or something." Raven blushed.

"Hahaha! I bet… I would make you scream…" Jinx leaned up and kissed Raven. "But since you want to sleep instead, then I guess I'll have to just sleep…" Jinx snuggled into Raven's chest making her blush more. "…mnmm… you're sooo comfy… wake me up later." And with that, Jinx fell fast asleep snuggling and holding a blushing Raven.

"Hmm… well, that turned out fine I guess… at least she didn't leave me… yeah…" Raven yawned slightly, and then snuggled up to Jinx even more, closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, in Raven's head…

"Waahhh!!! Happy! Lust is sitting too close to meeeee!!!!" Sadness was wailing at the top of her lungs because Lust had been steadily scooting closer to her for the past minute or so.

"Hey! Get away from Sadness! She's mine!!!" Happy did a flying kick and knocked Lust back into Rage.

"Uhmph…" Rage caught Lust in her arms, but fell back, landing Lust into her lap.

"Ooh… hey babe." Lust turned to smirk at her girlfriend.

"Hey…" Rage then leaned in to kiss Lust.

While they were having their moment, Happy had sat down next to Sadness. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… thank you… I am sorry…" Sadness looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry for what?" Happy lifted up her chin so that Sadness would look at her.

"I am always so much trouble for you. I am sorry I can't be better for you…" Sadness was drowning in Happy's shining eyes.

"No, don't say that. You are just perfect for me the way that you are." And with that, Happy pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Awww… their soo cute! Hehehe… do we look like that too?" Bravery looked at Knowledge.

"Hmm… well, I can never take any notes when I am around you, so I don't really know."

"Hahaha… well I am glad that I have that effect on you. Maybe we should see if you can take notes this time." Bravery slyly smiled before pushing Knowledge up against a random tree and started kissing her.

Love was sitting away from all of them in a bitter-sweet state of mind. "Can you imagine? Everyone is with someone else, except for me… hahaha… and I am Love. Maybe there is someone still out there for me." There was a slight breeze as she thought to herself, but then she grinned. "Yes, there has to be someone out there for me."

Well, that is the end of chapter 9. :) I hope that you people liked it. Please review. It can be just one word, but please say something. Not too harsh though. I will only be updating as long as I get reviews because I am getting really busy now, especially with the holidays coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Thanks to Ravens Wolf again, and the other reviewers. I love all of your reviews… speaking of reviews… hahaha… about the review that yuyuyashasrain did, here is the thing about the emotions/personalities. - They are separate people, but they just live in her head and influence some of her decisions... Umm... they are not all actually her at the same time. It is like separate people talking to her and the others inside her head or the mirror. Okay! With that out of the way, hahaha… umm… it is not anything of what she said. Thanks again for the reviews, it motivates me a lot. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

_Warmth… softness… this feeling. I feel safe, but… why? I've never felt so safe… but still… there is a chill coming. I wonder what it might be. No matter what it is though, at least I have Raven… at least… I have someone who might 'love?' me. Maybe…Raven is this safety I feel. She is looking at me from that tree again. Arms open to me. I just have to go to her. I walk over and jump up into her warm lap. Warm and soft… I love these feelings… just like her lips…_

Jinx's eyes slowly opened to find herself tucked in Raven's warm grasp. She smiled as she snuggled into her chest more. Raven sighed in her sleep contently. 'I wonder what she is feeling. She looks so innocent and angelic when she is asleep… soo cute.' Jinx sighed silently with a grin.

It was a little past noon by now and Raven was starting to wake up. "Hmmm…?" Raven looked up groggily. "Wha?" Jinx leaned down to kiss Raven lightly on the lips.

"Hey there sweet… how was your sleep?" Jinx smiled warmly at her newfound 'love?'.

"Mmm… it was good because you were there… what time is it?" The haze in Raven's eyes started to clear as she became more awake.

"It is twelve fifteen… when did we need to be up?" Jinx suddenly wondered if maybe they had slept in too late. 'Nahhh! We should be able to sleep after what we went through.'

"WHAT?! Oh my gosh!" Raven sat up so quickly that Jinx fell right off of her.

"… ow… my head…" Jinx rubbed her head gingerly.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Here." Raven offered her hand to Jinx and helped her up.

"It's okay. I'm just still a little sore there." Jinx grinned but then winced in pain. Raven, seeing her girlfriend in pain, gently went to kiss her.

"Mmm… thanks, I feel better now." Jinx blushed a little and smiled. "So what is with all of the panic?"

"Oh yeah, we need to go to the others for that meeting I told you about." Raven began to move and put on her shoes. She was still dressed in street clothes.

"Okay then. You lead the way." Jinx followed Raven out the door.

They entered the living room to see Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire lounging on the couch. Cy and BB were playing video games again; Robin was looking seriously at a file, and Starfire was drinking more mustard and cheering Cy and BB on. They all turned to see them walk in.

Beast Boy dropped his controller and the sound turned off. It was quite awkward. Raven looked at her friends nervously.

"Hey guys… umm… so we were going to have a meeting right?" She started to stare at her feet when nobody moved.

"Yeah, of course we are. Boo ya! I just beat you BB!!!" Cyborg had cleverly been finishing the racing game while they had their awkward silence.

"ARGH!!! No fair! I call a rematch!" BB was jumping up and down on the couch… until he fell down and hit his head on the floor.

"OW! That hurt!" Beast Boy rubbed his head while getting up to sit on the couch again.

"Alright then. Care to tell us why you have an ex-villain with you first though?" Robin was eyeing Jinx suspiciously.

"Well, you know that I said that I was with a friend…" Raven explained about the semi-whole experience with Rick and Ty… obviously leaving out the encounters between the two girls and the one with Kara.

'Ooh! That girl Kara makes me soooo mad!' Raven really didn't like her… although, it would be obvious why.

"Hmm… so then, Jinx is with us for now then?" Robin still looked a bit skeptical, but he did have pretty good reason to.

"Yeah, I think that she should also stay at the Tower with us for a while. We wouldn't want her to be hunted down by Rick and she is also injured." Raven tried her best to hide an oncoming blush. "She could stay in my room so that she won't bother any of you. We are friends now, so… what do you say?"

"Hmm… okay. I trust your judgment. Now, we need to discuss the details of how we are going to do this mission." Robin picked up his file and walked in front of the huge screen. It lit up and Robin began what would be a long discussion with few interruptions. Actually, BB fell asleep and Raven was busy trying not to make any noises as Jinx had moved behind her, breath ghosting over Raven's skin while her hands played with the hem of Raven's shirt. It was a long discussion indeed.

Meanwhile…

Love was lying down in a field of flowers and staring up at the sky. "Love is painful… I am painful." She randomly said out loud.

What is it that makes the human heart so? Pain and sadness can lead to love and happiness, but not always. Is that all that this world is? …emotions and fulfilling desires? She closes her eyes.

_I can feel in my dreams. There are loving arms holding me, but I can't really feel them can I? The face is dark and I dare not look closer. I always lose when I try to see the real person. Warm breath and the feeling of safety… that is what I long for. Maybe this is what Raven found in Jinx. I guess that everyone will find a way to cope with loneliness. One day, I'll get out of here and find my own. Someone I can call my lover… someone who will be there for me. We can comfort each other. _Life is a mystery in a way. But whatever.

Love got up and walked away from the tranquil scene. She was on a mission now, and she would need to prepare.

Okay, so that's the end of the 10th chapter. The ending is a little different. Sorry for the delay, but life is coming at me fast, and I have had no time to finish this. Hahaha… I hope that this was okay. I am sorry, but I the next update might take me awhile. Maybe 2 weeks? Check my profile if you want to see a more accurate approximation later. :) As always, read and review please! … maybe it will help me get the next one up faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thanks to Ravens Wolf again, and the other reviewers. I love all of your reviews they motivate me a lot. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter. XD There will be a bit… err… maybe more than a bit, of suggestive actions in this chapter. Just to warn you first so that you don't freak out. Haha… it's not that bad though. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

_We are sitting in that tree. Stupid tree, but since I am with her I am okay… happy even. For sure I am safe. I can feel it. But look, there are clouds… it looks like there will be rain soon. Raven… I'll protect you. I promise no matter what. I have to admit though… I think liked her before this all. I loved to battle against her… maybe that is why this happened so fast. I look into her eyes now and I can just drown in them. I'd die happy drowning in her eyes…_

Raven and Jinx had gone to shop for supplies and other things after the LONG briefing on the next mission to find and catch Rick to lead them to their next clue. Raven was very red in the face to say the least. Cyborg was just winking at them as they left. He even let them borrow his car. They had come back from shopping and got ready for the next day. They would be doing a lot of searching in the next few days. They had gone to sleep in Raven's bed, cuddled up and smiling.

BEEP BEEP!!! Raven turned off the incessant alarm, grunting because she was still tired.

"Hmughmph… wha? Is it time to get up?" Jinx slowly untangled herself from Raven's grasp. She had her hands positioned one on each side of Raven's head and leaned down to kiss her sleeping girlfriend. Raven stirred and slowly opened her eyes, lifting her hand to caress Jinx's face.

"Mhmm… unfortunately it is. Do you want to take your shower first? I'll get our stuff ready if you want." They got up sort of. It was more like Raven stumbled out of bed and ended up pinning Jinx to the floor.

"Well, we could just skip the showers and oh… I don't know, make out until it is time for us to go?" She smirked up at Raven's bright red face.

"Umm… err… well we can't do that! We need to get ready! I'll go take my shower first then. You get our stuff ready, okay?" And with that, Raven bolted to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Jinx of course was joking, but she still felt a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten a kiss from her.

'She is so cute when she is all flustered. I am so glad that I am able to see this side of her. Hahaha… I guess I better start getting the stuff ready then.' Jinx got up off the floor and began to putter around, packing and getting things together. They had been tipped off that Rick was in the next town over. They were going to go and find him.

'Hmm… what to pack? I guess that we need those… and some of that… hmm… Ah ha!" Jinx was thinking to herself when she caught sight of something that she DEFINITELY wanted to take with them. 'I think that this might come in handy later… hehehe. If Raven knew, she would soooo kill me, but she doesn't hah!'

After a little while, Raven came back into the room, dressed in a pair of tight dark jeans and a combo of a white shirt with a black hoodie.

"Okay, Jinx, you can go and take your shower now. Did you pack all of our stuff?"

"Yeah. Hey! You didn't give me a kiss yet today!" Jinx whined at Raven.

"Aww… come here." Raven pulled at the collar of Jinx's shirt and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling back, but with their lips still brushing each other, she whispered, "Sorry. I'll make it up to you later… maybe, if you are good."

With that, Raven walked, grabbing their stuff, to the door. "I'll just take our stuff out and start eating breakfast. You come and join me after your shower okay?" Raven winked then walked out of the room.

'Dang… why is she always doing this to me?' Jinx sighed while walking over to take a shower. 'I'm supposed to be the tease… when did the tables turn?... Oh yeah, it was while we were shopping for supplies.'

FLASHBACK

Raven and Jinx were in the huge warehouse like store. "Dang! How in the world are we supposed to find anything in here!?" Jinx was pissed that she and Raven were sent out to get the supplies, and that they couldn't find anything.

"Umm… I think we could just ask someone. Maybe?" Raven was acting all shy because of the way that Jinx had been able to tease her back at the Tower. 'I was so lucky that no one, except for maybe Cy, noticed the whimpers coming out of me. If it weren't for that I have trained so much in self-control, I am sure that our cover would have definitely been blown by now.'

"Yeah… but I don't wanna ask anyone. Come on, I think that we can find some of this stuff over here." Jinx dragged Raven towards the back of the store. There weren't any people back there, and they were surrounded by boxes of different supplies.

"Oh, look, here are a lot of the things that we need." Raven began to fill up their cart with the supplies. She then looked around, finding no one other than Jinx. Jinx was looking at a few boxes by the wall, and had her back turned to Raven. 'I should definitely get her back for before…' "Yeah! Go Raven!!! You gotta go and get some of her MMPH…" Raged covered Lust's mouth before anything else could come out. "Now, now, watch out. We should let our girl do her thing. We can help her out with that stuff later if she needs it." "Oh okay… GO RAVEN!!! Time to be BAD!!! Yay!" And with that, Rage dragged Lust away from her conscious mind to do some _fun_ things. 'Hehe… Don't worry, I'll make you proud. I at least have learned some things.' Something had changed in Raven, and a feral look entered her eyes.

Raven stalked up quietly to Jinx. She wrapped one of her arms around her waist, sliding slightly into it to rest on smooth stomach. The other tilted her head back so that Raven could begin to hotly kiss her lover.

"Wha?! Mhm…nnmm" Jinx could only moan as her lover pulled her closer and began to practically eat her face off. 'Wha… the… heck?! I-is this… rea..lly… Raven?!' She couldn't even form her thoughts completely without stuttering.

Soon, Raven had Jinx pushed up against the wall. They still had not stopped kissing, although Raven had moved her knee between Jinx's legs. Suddenly, a box fell and Raven and Jinx jumped apart panting. They looked around frantically, blushing beet red. No one was around, but Jinx could have sworn that she had seen a flash of blonde hair. She had no time to think about this though because Raven had captured her lips again. This time though, it was a soft and caring kiss.

Raven pulled away. "Ha… mmm… I love your lips." She grinned and walked away to finish getting the supplies.

ENDFLASHBACK

While Jinx was in the shower, Raven put all of their stuff and, added some more of her stuff, into the car. They were going to be driving all of today and some of the next day to get to the next town. It would be kind of like a road trip.

Jinx came out to the kitchen to find Raven drinking some tea. "Hey Raven, do you have anything for me to eat? I don't think I just want tea."

"There should be some milk in the fridge, for your little kitten tastes. Haha… and you can eat whatever else you can find. I am sure that no one will mind." Jinx was taken aback at her teasing of her like of milk and her jaw hung. She composed herself though, and then went to get something to eat.

"Yeah, thanks, but you know that you love me for being like a kitten." Jinx playfully remarked with a hint of seduction in her voice. She pulled out a piece of toast and stuck it into the toaster.

Raven turned slightly red, but didn't say anything. Cy came into the room just then. "Hey you two! How are you doing?" He took one look at how Raven's face was red, and then grinned brightly. "Well, I'll leave you two. Don't forget to take good care of my car and have fun on your mission. I won't bug you guys." He exited the room as fast as he had come in.

"Did you hear that? He said for us to have fun. Haha… what else would we do? Huh?" Jinx winked at Raven as she took a bite out of her toast.

They were definitely going to have fun… well at least that is what they hoped.

IN RAVEN'S HEAD

Love was visiting Knowledge. "So is there any way?" Love asked Knowledge. "Do you know how to do it?"

"There might be a way, but I am not sure if it will work. Not only that, but it might effect Raven. We would have to get permission from her first, and she already has enough to deal with. Come back later, and we can ask Raven about it when the time comes." Knowledge shooed Love out of her little house.

"Okay then. Thanks." Love walked out. She began to head over to the lake where she had first seen her angel. There had been a girl there before, and Love was looking for her.

FLASHBACK

Love had been wandering around in Raven's unconscious realm when she came upon a lake. The sun setting made the sky look ablaze, and there, sitting by the side of the lake was a girl. Her hair was long and shiny black. She turned to gaze at Love and smiled.

"Hi. Who are you?" the mysterious girl asked.

"I-I am Love. Who are you? I've never seen you before." Love stuttered out. She was captivated by the girl's beauty.

"My name is Katsuko. I am a visitor of this world. You are an emotion right?" This shocked Love because she had never before talked to someone who was visiting Raven's unconscious.

"Is that even possible? I thought that only emotions could be in here." Love voiced her thoughts.

"I am here aren't I? It is possible, and I am here because it is possible." Katsuko got up and walked over to Love.

"Your eyes… I can see that you are lonely. I am lonely too." Katsuko wrapped her arms around Love's neck. They were almost the same height, but Love was just a little taller. Putting their foreheads together, she whispered, "Will you go out with me?"

Love was shocked, but managed to whisper out, "Yes… I will." They shared a soft, tender kiss. Pulling away, Katsuko grabbed onto Love's arms and pulled her down to lie on top of her, on the grass.

"I don't think I can stay here long though… I wish I could." She looked deep into Love's eyes.

"What? But you just asked me out?" Love's eyes widened and a hint of fright entered her eyes.

"Yes, but I have to go back out of this realm soon. If I stay here too long, then your host will suffer. I promise that I will come back though. Don't worry." She leaned up and kissed Love. "I am from the world that your host lives in. Maybe you could come out and visit me sometime too." She winked at her then closed her eyes.

Love rested her head in the crook of her neck and breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms. "You smell nice…"

"Hmm… thanks. So do you." Katsuko ran her hand through Love's hair. "I'll be here for tonight, but I will have to leave in the morning."

They fell asleep cuddled up by the lake under the starry sky. In the morning, they shared one more kiss before Katsuko left.

ENDFLASHBACK

Love could still see the outline of where they had slept the last night. She ran her hand over the once warm spot and found it obviously cold. 'I'll keep waiting and looking for you my angel.' Love curled up in the spot and slept with dreams of her angel.

Wow… that was the longest chapter. Hehehe… anyway, I hoped that you all liked it! Sorry for the wait, but I have been SOOO busy! Please review, because it makes me happy, and I'll try to update again faster. Hahaha… By the way, if anyone wants talk to me, feel free to pm me. Hugs to all that review! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thanks to Ravens Wolf and spikesagitta, and the other reviewers. I love all of your reviews they motivate me a lot. I was wondering, do you people like the emotion's adventures? I would like to know, so that I can either put more, or maybe even take it out, or leave very little of it in. Please tell me your opinions. I hope that you will enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

'_Mhmm… Raven, when will we be at peace?' "I don't know… but at least we are here together." 'What if we die before we get peace? What then?' "It doesn't matter. We will still be together. I won't let us be apart not even to appease death." 'Haha… so you are going to cheat death?' "For you I would. Come here." Raven pulled Jinx closer into her arms while sitting the tree that was like a second home for them. 'Okay then… just don't ever leave me.' They shared a loving kiss._

The dream faded out with Jinx finding herself in the Titan's car. She and Raven were driving to their first stop, and the scenery was all desert. 'At least I got a little nap… hahaha, and the scenery, meaning Raven, is really nice too.' Jinx grinned to herself. Raven had decided to not waste gas and didn't have the air conditioner on; therefore, it was quite warm in the car. She had taken off her hoodie and her shirt was clinging tightly to her body. Jinx was definitely enjoying it.

"Hey there cutie, you are awake?" Raven glanced over at Jinx from her driving.

"Yeah, I am. You look _very _nice by the way. I love waking up to see you in tight white shirts." Jinx drawled out the 'very' with a seductive undertone, causing Raven to blush.

"Err… thanks. Hahaha… your not looking bad yourself. That tank top makes me want to just park over there and kiss you senseless." Raven countered Jinx's teasing. Now Jinx was blushing too. All of a sudden, it seemed even hotter inside the car.

Changing the subject, Jinx said, "How far are we?"

"We should be close to our first stop. We're going to stop for lunch there and then keep going. Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"No, I was just wondering." Jinx stared out at the passing cacti and sighed. 'There isn't much to do right now. I wish that we could have had some bonding time before going to do this mission…'

"WOAH! Raven look!!!" Jinx exclaimed pointing out of the window. Raven looked over to where she was pointing to see a girl fighting off a huge scorpion. The girl had black hair and was using two short swords. The swords glinted with the sunlight where the metal could still be seen, while the rest of it was covered in the black blood of the huge monster. She was wearing normal looking clothes though, a black tank top and a pair of dark jeans with a belt.

Raven quickly stopped the car on the side of the road, and jumped out. "We have to help her come on!"

'Of course… because now I am the girlfriend of a hero, I have to help out too.' Jinx sighed before jumping out of the car too. As they reached the girl, they saw her eyes. They were blood red.

Raven ripped a cactus out of the ground and hurled it at the beast. It let out a shrieking cry and turned away from the girl that it had previously been attacking with its claws. The girl turned her head and saw Raven coming to her aid.

"Watch out for its tail! It shoots out poison." Though the girl had been parrying the claws before, she ran toward for the weak spot in the scorpion's back. She jumped and dodged the swinging tail while Raven kept it busy from the front. Jinx, at a loss at what to do, stood back, ready to help if needed. Soon, they had defeated it, with the girl having stabbed it in the head.

"Whew! Thanks for the help. These are actually good for eating in a stew. Do you want to wait and have some with me? It is already kinda dark, so I am sure that you two are hungry." The girl was talking as she hacked off pieces of the scorpion to make stew.

"Um…" Raven's stomach growled. "I guess that it would be nice. You're welcome by the way. I could never have let anyone to get hurt if I can help it. Do you want me to help you with that?" Raven offered.

"Okay, can you just go and grab my pot and my jacket from over there?" She pointed to the right.

"Sure." Raven walked over and brought it. Soon, they had a fire going and were boiling the scorpion with some of the spices and things that the girl had inside her jacket.

"So, umm… my name is Katsuko, what are yours?" The girl introduced herself a bit awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Raven and this is Jinx." Raven blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Katsuko shook hands with both of them, then turned back to making the stew. Jinx leaned on Raven's shoulder.

"Hey, how long is this going to take?" Jinx was slightly impatient from hunger.

"Not too much longer." She replied. They sat there in silence for a while as the food cooked.

"RAVEN!!!" Lust had suddenly popped into her head. 'What?' Raven was able to zone and talk to her emotions because Jinx had finally started to talk to Katsuko about other things. "Raven! That person!!!" 'What about that person? And her name is Katsuko.' "She's the one! She's the one!!! Talk to Love!" Suddenly, Love was pushed forward. "Talk to Love… I need to go back to Rage now bye!" Lust ran back behind a tree and some strange, suspicious noises started, and then there was a flash. Lust and Rage had gone to someplace more private than the part of Raven's mind/land that was closest to her consciousness.

'What was that about?' Raven looked at Love curiously. "Umm… well…" Love explained what had happened and about Katsuko being her girlfriend. Raven just stood there looking shocked when the explanation was done. 'She… and… but… woah.' Raven decided to try and collect her thoughts. 'So then you are going out with her? Has she been in my mind since that one time?' "No, and I miss her. I was only with her once, but I just felt like it clicked…" 'How many days has it been in my head since then?' "It has been three days. Can you tell her that I miss her?" 'Okay, I'll see what I can do. What if it isn't her though? She has red eyes… did she have red eyes in my mind?' "Yes, they were. Please? For me?" 'Okay, I will. We will have to talk later about her coming back into my mind though.' With that, she zoned back to her world to find the other two girls talking about love.

"So you are saying that you met Raven, from fighting her?!" Katsuko was shocked. After all, it wasn't every day that an ex-villain and a hero got together.

"Yeah, but we only got together after we saw each other while shopping. Although I have to admit, I was actually kind of into Raven since before… all the hatred and stuff after a while was just to make sure that she wouldn't find out." Jinx began to blush slightly.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Raven suddenly cut off their conversation.

"Wha?! You were listening to us?!" Jinx turned around in shock.

"Only for two seconds and I hear that you liked me since we were fighting… HEY! Is that why you always tried to fight me?! You were trying to feel me up?!" Raven was thoroughly having fun making Jinx feel uncomfortable and blush.

"I –I what?! Err… okay, well maybe…" Jinx trailed off blushing like a tomato now.

"Oh, well then good. I am glad that you weren't trying to feel anyone else up." Raven leaned in and kissed Jinx on the cheek.

This whole time, Katsuko had been pouring the stew into three bowls. She looked up to see them kissing and coughed. "Umm… sorry to interrupt, but the food is read… y" Jinx had abruptly seized a bowl and was gulping down her food like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Umm… wow she sure does have an appetite…haha" Katsuko looked over at Raven, handing the other bowl to her, and began eating.

"Woah! This is sooo good!!! I didn't think it would be this good!" Jinx had already finished her first bowl.

"You can have more if you like." Katsuko replied. Jinx got her seconds and began to eat it in a more civilized way now that her originally starvation was quelled.

"So… Katsuko, do you have someone that you are going out with?" Raven decided to see if this was really the girl Love was talking about.

"Yeah… but we have a problem with distance." She looked away blushing.

"Really? What is her name?" Raven prodded further.

"Umm… okay, well this is going to sound really weird, but her name is Love."

"Really? … What would you say if I told you that I am her host?" Suddenly, Katsuko's eyes grew wide.

"What the heck are you two talking about?!" Jinx was confused and for some reason, slightly afraid.

Okay, well I hope that you people liked this chapter. :) Happy Holidays! Please review and continue reading my fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thanks to Ravens Wolf 23 and spikesagitta and OxnaomixO, and the other reviewers. I love all of your reviews they motivate me a lot. I want to also send out love to my girlfriend Ravens Wolf 23. Sorry about the late update… Been busy… and distracted hahaha. I hope that you people will enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

Katsuko stared hard at Raven. "Are you being serious? If you are messing with me then…"

Raven held up her hands, "No, I am serious. Umm… Jinx, I think that I should explain a little about me then… remember when you broke into my room?"

Jinx blushed slightly at the way that it sounded. "Yeah… I remember. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, did you see an ominous looking mirror?"

"Yeah…"

And so, Raven explained to Jinx about her emotions, and how they were her, and yet not at the same time. This went over fairly well, and Katsuko was very interested in the mirror. She was missing Love very badly. Then Raven explained about how Jinx and her were looking for Rick and the rest of the mission.

"So then… can I hang out with you two? I want to be able to talk to Love again. I miss her." Katsuko looked hopefully at Raven.

"Umm… well, I don't see why not, but it might be dangerous. Also, you have to get Jinx's approval." Raven turned to Jinx. "Is this alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine with me. Can we go and get some sleep now?" Jinx yawned.

"Sure. We can sleep in the car." And with that, they headed over to the car.

They went to sleep with Raven and Jinx cuddled up in the back seat, while Katsuko slept curled up in the passenger seat.

_Mm… I wish I could be here forever. "Raven? Will we be together forever?" "I don't know." She looked away from me. That look… Raven looks so distant sometimes. I lift my hand to her face and kiss her. I want to be with her forever… but will that happen? I only wish I knew._

Jinx woke up contently in the arms of her lover. She gazed softly and kissed Raven's forehead. "Hey there, it's time to wake up…" Raven stirred, only to snuggle in closer.

"I don't wanna…" She trailed off, still pretty much asleep.

'And I thought I wasn't a morning person.' Jinx thought to herself with an amused smile.

Suddenly, there was a growl coming from the front of the car followed by Raven sitting up too fast, causing her to hit her head on Jinx's chest.

"Ow!" Jinx cried out in pain. "Dang you have a hard head!!!"

"It's your fault for scaring me!!" Raven countered, blushing because of where she had hit.

Then realization dawned on them, and they both turned to the front of the car.

"YOU!" They both yelled. Katsuko's head came into view from behind the headrest.

"Sorry…" She looked down at her stomach. 'WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!' "Umm… I'm kinda hungry… I didn't mean to wake you two…"

Then two more growls were heard. "Yeah fine. Whatever, you aren't the only one that is hungry. The next stop should be close, so let's get going." Jinx turned to Raven. "I'll drive since you already drove us okay?"

"Okay, sure."

Jinx got out and began to drive them while Raven and Katsuko talked about how they were going to either get Love out, or get Katsuko in.

They reached their destination and went into the small diner next to a gas station. It was a very quiet place but in a comfy way. As they walked in, the little bell above the door chimed and the old lady looked up.

"You can sit anywhere you like." The older woman motioned to the different seats.

They decided to sit at the counter facing the closed kitchen. The diner had a warm feeling about it, they noticed as they looked around. The menus were in little stands on the counter, so they each picked one up and began to see what they wanted order.

"Can I get you girls anything to drink while you wait?" She had a pen and pad of paper with her now.

"Milk for me." Jinx didn't even look up from her menu.

"I'll have tea please." Raven smiled at the old lady.

"Mm… can I have a soda?" Katsuko noticed they were staring at her. "What?"

"Well…. It's only eight in the morning…. and you are having soda? Most people don't." Raven explained to the confused girl.

"Oh… well I guess I am just kind of weird like that." Katsuko smiled and went back to looking at her menu.

After they had finished their breakfast, they were back on the road. Jinx and Raven had decided to hang out together in the back while Katsuko drove them onward. Inside Raven's head, there was others playing too. Happy and Sad were enjoying a tender moment by the lake with flower fields around it. Off to the side, pushed up against a tree, Knowledge was making out with Bravery. Lust and Rage were nowhere to be found by anyone, but we all know that they were doing something _fun_ somewhere. Only Love was alone at this time.

"We're so close, Katsuko… so why is it that we are so far apart?" Love talked to herself as she walked past the trees and out onto the ledge of a cliff. Staring out she was in deep thought. 'If only you were here with me… I'd be so happy. How can you make my heart beat so? I need her…" Love collapsed onto the grass, staring at the passing clouds as she continued to think.

They had arrived at the city where Rick was supposed to be now. Passing the different areas of the city, the scenes changed in an instant. Where there was nice little homes, as they came to the heart of the city, there were now rundown-looking buildings. Dark and dank looking, there were gaunt faces looking out of the windows. The children in the scenes changed too. No longer were they shiny faced and hopeful, but they looked to be ghosts that never smiled nor showed emotion. This was where they were to find Rick.

Okay, that is the end of chapter 13… sorry about the wait. I think I will be ending this soon, maybe in the next few chapters. I will be extremely busy for a while and will not be able to update frequently. Sorry, but please review and I'll try my best. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thanks reviewers. I love all of your reviews and they helped motivate me to actually continue this fic. I am sorry about this chapter being really, really late. I'm not going to give excuses, but I hope that you people will enjoy this next chapter. Love to my girlfriend Ravens Wolf 23!

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

_There is a dark shadow coming across the tree in which we stand. We are together… but what is this looming darkness. I want to fight it, but Raven is holding me back. She says it's nothing, but I know there is something up. But for now, I'll stay here in her arms… I love her._

Jinx slowly opened her eyes as she awoke from her dream. They had decided to stay the night at a hotel in the better part of town because they had not seen Rick immediately. As Jinx turned to her side, she was surprised that Raven was not next to her. The other side of the bed had been made up already.

"… Raven?" Jinx sat up and looked around. Katsuko was sleeping soundly in the other bed. Then she saw Raven out on the balcony of their room. She stood there, a slight breeze rustling her hair and clothes. There was a worried look on her face.

Jinx got up and silently walked over to her lover. She reached Raven without detection, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Resting her head on Raven's shoulder, she whispered, "Hey… you okay?"

Raven, who had not noticed the other girl until then smiled softly once she knew it was Jinx. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because normally, you would have sensed me come up behind you… but you didn't. Tell me what is bothering you." Jinx tightened her hold on Raven's waist.

"… It's just… that what will happen now? I mean… where will we go from here after finishing this mission? Will people accept us together? I… guess I just have a lot of questions running in my head right now." Raven turned to face Jinx and kissed her.

Jinx pulled away slowly and stared into Raven's eyes. "Whatever happens will happen, and we just have to stay together 'cause together we'll be okay." Raven gently pulled Jinx into a warm embrace. They watched the sunrise from the balcony with a peaceful calm.

All too soon, it was time for them to get going. They all got dressed, and Raven contacted Robin.

"Yes, we are ready." Raven said dully to Robin.

"Alright then, just remember the plan. Good luck to you guys, I've had the police clear the area already, so don't worry about any civilians. If you need to, you can kill him. He is extremely dangerous so be careful. I have Cyborg finishing up the research, and I'll contact you when we have the final details. I'm out." The communicator clicked and the screen went black.

"You ready Jinx? Katsuko?" Raven turned to the team that she had assembled. The two girls nodded, and they were off.

He was waiting for them… There, in the center of the street, a little ways from where it was blocked off, was Rick. He grinned menacingly at the trio.

"I see you brought another…" Rick spit on the floor. "I'm going to have fun ripping you limb from limb, but I guess I should introduce you to my little pets." He whistled, and suddenly, there emerged from the houses raging mutated animals.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Jinx jumped back from one of them lunging at her.

Rick laughed maniacally, "Play with my pets you weaklings!"

All of the mutated animals began to lung forward and attack the girls. Raven used her magic to pick up cars and slam the animals coming her way; Jinx used her bad luck bolts, and Katsuko skillfully dealt with her share using her short swords. They were able to dispatch most of them fairly quickly, though Rick didn't flinch.

"Ah, I see that you might actually be worthy to fight me it seems…" Rick stepped around the unconscious or dead mutations, getting closer and closer to the girls. "Well then, let's go." With that said, he rushed at them.

"Look out!" Raven brought up a shield of shadows in front of them, but unlike normal, she could feel him breaking though. 'What the heck is this guy?!' "Hurry and move! I can't keep him back much longer!"

Katsuko and Jinx split to either side of him. "Let's see if he can handle this!" Jinx used her bolts to make the ground crack below him, but he just jumped to the side.

"Hah! As if your puny little efforts could hurt me girl! Now die!" He threw a huge chunk of the cracked street straight at Jinx while she just stared at him, too in shock to move.

"No!" Raven tried to use her magic to stop or change the path of the flying ground, but she couldn't do it. "What the heck?! It won't work! Jinx! Get out of the way!!!" Finally, Jinx snapped out of her stupor and jumped out of the way just in time.

Unnoticed by the others, Katsuko had now begun her attack. She swiftly went in and stabbed him in the back through where his heart should have been. To her horror though, Rick turned his head all the way around. "Oh? We have a little sneaky one here don't we?" He sneered. "But just to let you know… I don't have a heart." He grabbed the blade that pointed out of his chest and pulled it straight out of his body… the handle slipping out of her hand and ripping straight though him.

"What the HECK?!" Jinx nearly fainted as she watched the gaping hole in his body drip deep red blood.

"He's not human" All three of the girls and all the emotions in Raven's head realized and stated in unison.

"That's right I'm not!" Rick laughed more as he turned his head back to face the other two girls. "Not anymore at least. Now, who wants to fight me next?" His laugh echoed and sent chills down the spines of the girls.

Meanwhile, back in the Titan's Tower….

"No… it can't be… I have to contact them as soon as possible!" Cyborg turned and ran out to tell Robin the news.

A/N- Woah! That took me… a long time! Sorry for the wait! Everything has just been really crazy and tons of stuff… so please review and I hope that you'll all keep reading my fic. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hey, I'm back! Hah! Told you I'd get this chapter up faster! Thanks to Spikesagitta and Ravens Wolf 23 for reviewing my last chapter. Love to my girlfriend Ravens Wolf 23!

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

The chilling silence that followed Rick's declaration was pierced by the communicator's beeping. They all turned to and stared at Raven, who pulled it out even though Rick was right there.

"Raven here, what is it Robin?" Somehow, Raven had managed to sound her usual monotone voice while staring at the gaping and dripping hole in Rick's chest.

"Raven! He's not human! Cyborg came back with the tests… and he's no longer human! The pills that he took mutated him and ripped his humanity out of him. He can't feel pain, but he can be killed." Robin obviously hadn't seen what the girls had, so he sounded like he had just found out the biggest secret.

"We know." Raven replied dully.

"What!" Robin hadn't expected that answer.

"He has a gaping hole through where his heart should be… we know. He is staring at me right now while I talk to you…" She trailed off. 'Oh the stupidity of our Boy Wonder' "You can say that again" Suddenly Knowledge popped up in her head with Bravery holding her around her waist. "We believe that you may need our help today hm?" Knowledge half stated, half questioned Raven. 'Well, I guess so then. Shall we get going then?' "YEAH! Let's go get 'im!" Bravery was excited at getting some fighting action against this not human being.

With Raven now ready with Knowledge and Bravery backing her up, she turned again to her com unit. "So, are you ready to give us the details on how to kill him?" By this time, the girls had moved together and we facing Rick, who was still standing there grinning.

"Yes, tell them how to defeat me so that we can get the fun started!" Rick laughed. "Hurry up now, we don't want for anymore of my pets to come out here do we?" He gestured his arm up and was now smiling quite madly. 

Robin recovered from his shock and gave some surprisingly short instructions, "His weak spot is his head, cut off his head, and you'll have him dead. Good luck, I'm out."

"Ooh… you think you can cut my head off do you? Hah! We'll just have to see you try!" He sneered and started to run towards them, the blood from the gaping hole pouring out of him.

"Let's move! Everyone, attack his head!" Raven flew up and used her magic to fling a street light at his head. He ducked under it and continued for the other two girls.

"Hah! I've got you!" Jinx used her bolts to trip him, and as he was falling, Katsuko aimed her sword at his head. Suddenly, his arm seemed to mutate and he blocked her blow with his arm that was now shaped like the blade of a sword.

"What the heck!" Katsuko yelled as she jumped back and away from the 'arm' that went out to counterstrike her. Jinx also yelled and jumped back, but in the process, she threw some more bolts and made a few street lights fall towards his head. He flipped and with easy, landed an inch away from the wreckage.

Raven meanwhile had devised a plan with Bravery and Knowledge and was now getting ready to attack him. "Jinx! Katsuko! Get ready to strike! I'll get him down!" Black tendrils snaked from Raven as she used her magic. They struck too far before and too far behind him. It was just the right distraction though because then Raven pinned him down. Jinx hurled Katsuko into the air and as she came down, she slammed her sword through Rick's head. As soon as she did this, there was an explosion and all three of them were knocked back and hit the buildings behind them.

They slowly got up from the rubble and found that there were only ashes where Rick's body had been. Jinx and Katsuko turned to Raven, and Raven took her com out. Speaking to Robin, through the com, she said, "The mission is over. Rick has been… destroyed. I'll give you a full report when we get back." 

The three of them just stood there for awhile, so shocked at the events, they didn't know what to think. The only things heard were the slight breeze and the girls' breathing. 

They left the scene for the authorities to handle. In a daze, they went back to the Tower and into Raven's room. They still had not talked yet.

Sitting on the bed, Jinx turned to Raven. "So… is the fight over now? …What happens next?"

"I… think it's over… Robin left us a note to tell us that he went off with the others to finish the job…" They fell into silence again. 

Jinx then crawled over to Raven and rested her head on Raven's lap. Raven began to stroke her hair gently. "Hey Raven? It's me… I thought of something… can you get Katsuko here with the mirror?" Love had come into Raven's conscious thoughts. 'Of course! I'll get here there right now.' Raven smiled to her emotion. 'Wait for her in the…' "Yes! That's perfect! Thank you so much Raven!" Love disappeared back into her unconscious thoughts to wait for Katsuko in the decided meeting place.

Jinx was fast asleep on Raven's lap by now. Raven turned to Katsuko. "Would you like to visit Love? … I have a way for you to be with her…" Raven asked Katsuko.

"Yes! Please?" Katsuko's face lit up at the thought of being with Love. "How can I?"

"Here, I'll send you to her through this mirror…" Raven held up the mirror using her powers and it sucked Katsuko inside. Darkness engulfed her until she finally found herself falling. She didn't fall far though before she was in the arms of another.

"Hey there I missed you…" Love kissed Katsuko gently. They were finally back together again.

A/N: So here we are… I'm planning on maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. These will depend on how many reviews I get though :) I'm hoping for at least three reviews on this chapter. Thanks so much for staying with me those of you who read and review. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hey, here's the next chapter. Thanks to Spikesagitta, ReaderPal, LoneRaven7, TeenTitanDoctorTorch, and of course Ravens Wolf 23 for reviewing my last chapter. Love to my girlfriend Ravens Wolf 23!

Sorry about the late update, life's been… well, like life. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

_So there is a calm… I stare into my love's eyes and I feel so complete. Nothing is ever really complete… except that _she _makes me feel complete. What would I do without her? "Hey Jinx? What are thinking about? You've been just zoned out staring at me…" I leaned up and kissed her. I told her, "I'm just thinking about how you complete me like nothing else…" The moon shines brightly above us, and here I sit with the 'cute girl' that I love… the girl I first dreamed about before…_

Jinx was asleep on Raven's lap and Raven was gazing lovingly at her. The peace and love found here was only matched by the other pair of lovers finally together again.

Inside the mirror

Katsuko and Love, finally united were in the midst of the grassy plain near the lake. They had kissed as soon as Katsuko fell into Love's arms. They held each other close and soon they were sprawled out on the grass, smiling happily together.

"I missed you so much Love…" Katsuko was playing with Love's hair while Love was just happy to be back in the arms of her love. They were resting side by side, facing each other with the haze of glee surrounding them.

"I missed you too Katsuko… I think I must have bugged Raven to death to get you here." Love grinned and touched Katsuko's cheek. She shivered at the touch of her lover on her face and sighed happily.

Together they lay for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence. There were butterflies fluttering around them and the sun shone brightly. The slight breeze around them seemed to encourage them together, gently nudging them toward each other. Listening to the suggestions of the breeze, Katsuko leaned in and kissed Love, who in turn, kissed back gently. Their second kiss since being united, was a sweet one, but was not needing or hurried as the first. It was soft and gentle, almost as if they could feel the fragility of their circumstances. They would put off the pressing matters until they absolutely needed to deal with them. That is just the way it needed to be, enjoy the moment because the moment won't last forever.

Back to Raven's Room

Jinx began to stir from her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she was happy to find Raven right there gazing back at her. She yawned and stretched on Raven's lap and subtly brushed her arm right below Raven's chest as she brought her hands back.

"Good morning sleepy head." Raven smiled at Jinx while blushing slightly.

"Morning gorgeous" Jinx grinned toothily at her and began to sit up. After reaching a semi-proper sitting position, she leaned in and kissed Raven quickly. "Mm… I had a dream about you did you know that?"

Raven pretended to be shocked and gasped, "What?! No! You dirty old perv!" She then proceeded to laugh while Jinx gaped shocked.

"What?! I didn't mean like that!! Nooo!! I think I must have influenced you! How could this happen?!" Jinx played along with Raven. They kept their respective shocked looks for about a minute before they both burst out laughing.

After they had calmed down, a comfortable silence hung in the air. Seeming as though the world was holding its breath, only the girl's soft breathing could be heard. Jinx, whose head had found its way back onto Raven's lap, was gazing contently up at the girl she loved.

"Hey Raven?" Jinx broke the silence and Raven's eyes focused again on her lover.

"Yeah Jinx?" Raven unconsciously brought her hand to stroke the soft pink hair of her lover.

"I love to stare into your eyes… I feel so calm when I do…" Jinx trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and pulled her downwards, kissing her sweetly, all the while never taking her eyes off of the violet ones that captivated her. Raven returned the kiss just as sweetly.

They parted in a daze, both still lost in the sensations of their shared kiss. As they stared at each other with only love, they could tell that this was truly what they wanted. When one decides that there is only one thing that they want, they will strive to get it. Will the choice turn to regret or blossom into happiness? There is always a risk, but then, some things are worth the risk aren't they?

Shifting slightly, Jinx made her way off of Raven's lap, only to sit right back down and straddle it. Playfully, she kissed Raven on the lips and pulled back. "Raven, we need some bonding time!"

Raven, who wasn't completely out of her fuzzy state of mind, replied to Jinx with shocked face, "Bondage time?! Jinx, you dirty old perv!"

"No! I said bonding time!" Jinx laughed and continued, "Is dirty old perv my new nickname?!"

"Hmm… so it seems." Raven blushed at her misunderstanding and mused over her love's new nickname.

They shared the next few hours cuddling and kissing until Jinx's stomach began to growl. Then Raven's stomach answered in agreement, also growling.

"Umm… I guess we'd better go get something to eat huh? … Hey, wasn't Katsuko here before?" Jinx had just realized, having been completely distracted by the mishearing and, of course, Raven.

"Oh yes, she was, but I was able to get her to Love, so she isn't here right now." Raven smiled and then laughed. "Wait, she could have been in here watching us and you wouldn't have noticed?"

"I… well!" Jinx blushed then muttered, "It was your fault for being so irresistible…"

"Aww… that's very sweet of you." Raven pulled Jinx into a tight hug while grinning happily.

They stayed together for a moment, holding each other. But once again, their stomachs' made their hunger known, and they got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

What will happen now that they had gotten rid of one obstacle? They must keep living and going through life… but will they be together forever? Only they can make that happen, and only they can know for sure after time has passed.

Well, that's a close for chapter sixteen. I think that I will probably continue this if you want me to. But just to warn you, after this point, the updates will vary in time. I left this chapter slightly open in case anyone wanted me to continue. Thank you for reading. Please review so that I can decide whether this will be the ending chapter or not.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17/Epilogue 1**

Wow… it's been a long time since I've written anything to put up here… I wonder if anyone still reads… haha. From now on, for this fic, if I update, it will be sometime after the official last chapter (chapter 16). The moods for them will vary depending on what I decide to write. If anyone reads and has a suggestion for a chapter feel free to ask me, but I won't be able to guarantee that I'll do it. Reviews are always appreciated. Love to my girlfriend Ravens Wolf 23!

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Teen Titans

_It's not longer a dream… this is a reality…_

The cutting loneliness that comes from two lovers separated could be felt in the air, Katsuko and Love were still not able to spend time together because Love was stuck within Raven's mind. Jinx and Raven were doing well, but as for Katsuko and Love, things weren't going as smoothly. Now that crime had sparked again within the city, Raven was out more often, leaving Jinx and Katsuko to hang out more.

Katsuko sighed. "Hey Jinx?" The pink-haired girl looked up from her magazine.

"Yeah?" Jinx could tell that Katsuko had been sad, but figured that she should just let her talk instead of asking.

"I… do you ever think that I'll be able to be with Love? Sometimes I can't help but feel so far away…" Katsuko trailed of softly.

This had been part of their conversations more and more often recently. Jinx knew that it must be hard for the other girl, especially being that she was so close to her love, but was not able to help get her out. Jinx patted her on the back gently.

"It'll be okay. Raven says that she's found another book of spells that might help… And Love is in there working with Knowledge to find a way." Jinx smiled kindly and Katsuko nodded.

BEEP BEEP! Katsuko pulled out the communicator that was given to her, as she was now part of the Titans along with Jinx, and flipped the screen up to see their Fearless Leader Robin… 'Is he screaming like a baby?!' Katsuko was surprised to find that, yes, Robin was screaming like a baby, and running for his life.

"We need backup! There's a vault of mutated monsters coming after us! We think it has something to relate to Rick and those pills! I'll send the coordinates! Waahh!!" The image of Robin clicked out; Jinx and Katsuko just sat there blinking.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Jinx burst out laughing after a few seconds. "I can't believe it! He was screaming like a baby! Fearless Leader indeed!" Jinx nearly fell out of her seat.

Katsuko grinned and chuckled softly. "Well, we'd better go and save him then." Even now, she couldn't completely shake the sadness from being separated from Love.

* * *

**In the Vault of Mutated Monsters**

The Titans were now hiding behind a concrete wall from the beasts. The wall was held up by Raven's powers, but the noise of the beasts throwing themselves against it was deafening.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold this up!" Raven was nearing her limit, and the magic around the wall began to show cracks. She then felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"Hey cutie… you'll be okay… let go of a little near the bottom so they can come in one at a time. I've got you, and Katsuko's ready for a fight." Jinx had her arms warped protectively around Raven's waist while she whispered softly and soothingly into Raven's ear. Any of the panic that had begun to overtake her was now soothed by her love.

"Alright, I got it… tell her to be ready for the first in five seconds." Raven smiled, now comforted to be in her love's arms.

"You heard her! Hey Boy Wonder, go help Katsuko. Star and Cy, you get ready to shoot at any strays that might come off the sides. BB… you stay out of they way." Jinx had now taken control.

"Hey! I want in on this fight too!!" She laughed when she heard the green boy and saw him jumping up and down excitedly.

"Fine, you transform into a bird and make sure everyone has a handle. Don't let yourself get distracted, and make sure to get any of them if they slip by!" Still laughing softly, Jinx gently comforted Raven as the plan began to unfold.

Katsuko was ready. She could feel the burning though her veins as she waited for the first beast to break through the now unsupported part of the wall. Overcome with the pain of separation and the horrors of trying to sleep alone without the feel of her love, she was indeed ready to fight. If she could possibly help Raven so Raven could have more time to find a way to get her to Love, she was going to do so.

Inside of Raven, Love gazed on sadly. She knew the stiff position that her lover had taken. It was serious and nearly murderous to stand before her when like that. "Hey Raven, tell the others to hold off for a couple of seconds after she gets the first one. Watch my lover as she fights…" Raven replied back to Love, "Alright."

The first beast broke though growling; eyes of only blank white, it was a mutated bear whose fur color was now a dark grey. As quickly as it burst through, Katsuko had lopped off its head and set for another one.

"Hey! Let Katsuko handle them, and only help if she needs it, don't get in her way!" Raven shouted this out just as Katsuko, blind and deaf to everything except for taking out her pain on the beasts, finished going through two other beasts.

_Thump… thump… thump… _The sound of a pounding heart was all that she heard. She slashed and stabbed, nearly all being slain within one swift cut. She normally did not kill, it just wasn't her way, but she was not herself. Beast after beast, Katsuko took out one after another and soon they were running away. And the Titans gave chase, capturing and containing the twenty or so that were left from the hundreds that had been before; the Titans except for Raven, Jinx, and Katsuko that is. The others did not notice, but Love knew from the soft shaking of her body, that her love was crying softly. Dark purple blood dripped slowly down her blades as tears dripped and streamed down the pained girl's cheeks.

Raven and Jinx just stood there until slowly, Raven walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey… let's go home…" Katsuko nodded and composed herself so that even with the tear stains, it hardly looked like she had just been crying. She shook the blood off of her blades with a couple swift strokes and replaced them in their sheathes. The three of them walked out into the sun's bright light, feeling like dark shadows, so out of place from the light surrounding them.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope that it isn't lacking too much in writing since I haven't written for this in such a long time. Reviews are very much appreciated, even if it's just a short one. I have a feeling that I'll be writing more sometime so if you still like it, then maybe just check in every so often and see if I've put more up.


End file.
